Salam Perpisahan
by ershin
Summary: Satu langkah yang salah menjadi batu sandungan kegagalanku. Maaf dan selamat tinggal.


**Salam Perpisahan**  
Harvest Moon © Natsume

* * *

Matahari mengintip di balik awan, seakan takut diterkam kesepian. Burung-burung kecil bercicit kelaparan menunggu sang ibu datang, berharap membawa makanan. Ayam-ayam memainkan perannya sebagai jam weker, membangunkan penduduk desa. Namun telat, aku sudah bangun dua jam yang lalu.

Aku duduk di samping rumah anjing kesayanganku, berharap dia ada di situ. Sayangnya, dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu akibat kecerobohanku meninggalkan dia di luar rumah ketika badai menghampiri. Sedih memang. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika dia mengutukku menjadi anjing sekarang, jika itu bisa menebus dosaku.

Namun demikian, ada hal lain yang mengusikku sejak semalam.

Kubiarkan udara musim semi menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Berharap mereka membawa pergi beban di pundakku—atau setidaknya membantuku. Napasku terasa sesak, pikiranku berpetualang kembali ke awal ketika aku kemari. Pikiranku kacau. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya sembari menghitung dari satu hingga sepuluh, kemudian hembuskan perlahan—kata orang-orang itu akan membantu menenangkan diri. Aku meragukannya, tetapi tetap saja kucoba.

Aku mencoba memutar kembali ingatanku seperti kaset rekaman. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tiga tahun telah kulewati di kota ini, terasa singkat dan tanpa kusadari. Aku bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru, rumah baru, pekerjaan baru, dan semua hal yang baru—termasuk juga masalah baru.

Aku masih ingat, orang pertama yang kutemui ketika pindah ke sini, Pak Thomas si walikota. Esok harinya, datang Zack, pria yang membeli hasil kebun saat sore menjelang. Lalu ada Won, pria tua asal Cina yang menjual dagangannya dengan harga yang mahalnya bukan main. Tapi ia selalu berkata, "Aku menjualnya dengan harga murah!". Jika aku tidak beli, Won tidak segan-segan mengataiku miskin. Kesan pertamaku tentang pria Cina itu buruk sekali. Kemudian aku bertemu beberapa orang lainnya yang memiliki pribadi yang unik.

Sekian menit berjalan, tanpa disadari, aku terhanyut dalam kilas balik memori indah yang menari-nari.

.

.

_"Jack, ayo dimakan buburnya, selagi panas!" Ann mendesak pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Panas tubuh Jack terlalu tinggi, membuat gadis itu khawatir. Namun, didesak berapa kalipun, tetap saja ia tidak mengindahkannya, Jack terus menggelengkan kepala. Ann kesal dan pergi keluar, entah apa yang akan dibawanya masuk nanti._

_ Karen mendekati Jack dengan ekspresinya yang sudah biasa ia tunjukkan. Ia mendekat ke arah jendela di samping tempat tidur petani muda itu—tempatnya terbaring lemas. Matanya melirik keluar, entah apa yang diperhatikannya—tapi Jack merasa kalau itu hanya pura-pura._

_ "Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau tidak makan bubur itu dan tidak minum obat setelahnya, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh, kemudian kau tidak akan bisa bermain dengan peliharaan kotor-tidak-dimandikan kesayanganmu itu. Bodoh!" ejeknya lumayan panjang._

_ Dan setelah itu, Jack tahu bahwa dia memang pura-pura melirik keluar jendela. (Padahal ia mendekati Jack hanya untuk mengatakan hal tadi.)_

_._

J_arum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Semua orang telah berkelana dalam alam tidurnya masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran yang lelah dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang mereka lakukan seharian. Mereka ingin tidur lelap agar esok harinya semangat tetap menyertai mereka dalam melakukan rutinitas. Mereka berkata bahwa malam hari lebih nyaman dihabiskan dengan tidur hingga hari esok menjelang—bisa dikatakan, tidak ada kegiatan lain selain itu. Ya, memang benar kalau malam hari adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Namun, ada yang berpendapat lain._

_ Jack dengan sifat usilnya kambuh, mengintip dua pasang insan yang sedang mengutarakan perasaan mereka—Doctor dan Elli. Pemuda itu sembunyi di balik pohon di Mother's Hill, sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang dokter dan asistennya. Yang perempuan menceritakan tentang lima bintang yang paling ia suka, si laki-laki mendengarkan dengan sabar dan berkata kalau Elli tahu banyak tentang bintang. Si gadis menyanggah._

_ "Apa Dokter juga suka dengan bintang?"_

_ "Ya, bintang itu namanya 'Elli',"_

_ Elli terperangah mendengarnya._

_ Sambil tersenyum, Doctor melanjutkan, "Aku suka padamu. Apa jawabanmu?"_

_ Elli membisu, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang terucap dari orang yang dikasihinya. Kemudian berkata, "Dokter, apa kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu tapi kau membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi."_

_ "Hatchi!"_

_ Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan berseru seirama, "JACK?"_

_ Orang yang diserukan pun berlari pulang dan esoknya tidak berani keluar dari rumah sehari penuh._

_._

_Entah dalam acara apa, para pemuda di kota Mineral sepakat menginap di rumah Jack yang sempit. Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan, duduk berkeliling. Jack mengambil botol yang berisi kertas-kertas bertuliskan kegiatan malam yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia mengocok botol itu hingga keluar satu kertas yang tertulis "CERITA HOROR" di atasnya. Bagi yang penakut seperti Rick segera menelan ludah ketika keempat temannya menatapnya dengan senyum mengerikan._

_ Setelah puas membuat Rick hampir pingsan gara-gara ketakutan, kelima pemuda itu tidur di ruang yang berbeda-beda. Ini juga gara-gara botol undian kegiatan sialan itu, gerutu Rick dalam hati. Ia tidur di dapur, mungkin karena Jack menyimpan telur ayam di kulkas. Trent dan Gray tidur dekat televisi, mereka bilang ingin menyaksikan acara kesukaan mereka. Cliff tidur di antara ruang nonton dan dapur. Sedang Jack tetap di kamarnya—rasanya tidak adil, tapi dia pemilik rumah. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau tidur di kandang sapi. Oh, tentu saja._

_ Setelah memastikan teman-temannya sudah terlelap, Jack mengendap-endap keluar kamar dengan spidol hitam di tangannya. Dan mulailah petualangan seru Jack malam itu, yang mengakibatkan hasil buruk keesokan harinya._

_._

_Kenangan yang takkan dilupakan Jack adalah ketika ia dipaksa Karen untuk istirahat. Waktu itu Jack sedang menebang pohon di hutan dan entah kenapa gadis cantik itu bisa ada di __sana. Jack tampak lelah namun tak mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia bertekad menyelesaikan __perkerjaannya hari itu juga. Dasar keras kepala, gumam Karen._

_ Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, Jack melunak. Ia mau beristirahat dengan seorang gadis cantik menemaninya, Karen._

_ Suasana di hutan begitu damai. Udaranya sejuk membelai, mengalir dengan lembut. Jauh di atas kepala dua remaja itu, burung-burung terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan._

_ Karen yang tadi sedang menikmati udara di sekitarnya, menoleh ke Jack yang tertidur pulas. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang, menjadikan mereka sebagai bantal empuk untuk kepalanya. Kaki kirinya dilipat dan menekuk ke atas, sedangkan kaki kanannya lurus. Wajahnya begitu tenang, mulutnya terbuka saat ia menarik napas dan tertutup saat ia membuangnya—begitu terus-menerus, tanda bahwa ia sangat lelah dan menikmati tidurnya. Kadang kala ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa, membuat gadis di sebelahnya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di alam tidurnya. Mungkin ia sedang mentertawakanku, pikir Karen terlalu percaya diri._

_ Karen kembali tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya Jack tertidur. Kemudian diangkatnya kepala Jack dan ia letakkan di atas pahanya. Karen mengelus lembut pipi laki-laki itu hingga ke kepalanya—menjalarkan kehangatan telapak tangan—dan bersenandung layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang meninabobokan bayinya. Melihatnya begitu nyenyak—seperti sudah seratus tahun tidak tidur—gadis itu tersenyum sekali lagi._

_ Setelah ia rasa perhatiannya sudah cukup, Karen mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya—spidol hitam permanen. "Saatnya melukis," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum nakal._

.

.

Lembar demi lembar kenangan itu terus berputar. Aku merasa seperti sedang menonton teater gratis di kebunku. Kejadian-kejadian di setiap lembar kenangan itu beranekaragam, membuat ekspresiku berubah setiap kali—kadang tersenyum, tertawa, diam, dan lainnya. Jika ada yang lewat, pasti mereka mengira aku sudah gila.

"Jack," panggil Thomas, "apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya, menarikku balik dari kronologis mengharukan yang kususun serapi mungkin. Padahal aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan kenangan-kenangan tersebut. Masih ingin menikmati setiap detik _tontonan _tak terlupakan itu.

Napasku lengang. Sesaat aku terdiam. Membebaskan jiwaku terbang menikmati semua ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membiarkan objek-objek di sekelilingku menerobos masuk dan menetap selamanya di ingatan. Hembusan angin pagi yang menusuk tulang membelaiku seakan mengatakan bahwa aku-lah yang mengakibatkan semua ini. Dengan pasrah, kuakui hal tersebut. Satu langkah yang salah menjadi batu sandungan kegagalanku. Hal kecil—ya, hal yang sangat sederhana membuat perasaan bersalahku mendalam. Bercampur dengan penyesalan. Kata "maaf" takkan cukup untuk membayar semua ini. Aku tahu itu.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, membalikkan tubuhku sehingga Thomas dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah menyedihkan ini, wajah yang meminta belas kasihan—memalukan. Kepala ini tertunduk, mata berkaca-kaca menatap ujung sepatu yang dikenakan pemiliknya. Kutahan emosi yang meluap-luap ini, menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku sudah siap, Pak Walikota," suaraku bergetar menahan sentimentilisme ini.

Thomas menatapku kasihan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan tulus.

Kujawab pertanyaan orang tua itu dengan bibir melengkung ke atas laksana bulan sabit cerah. Akan tetapi raut wajahku menggambarkan langit yang dihiasi awan hitam, siap meneteskan butiran-butiran cair nan bening ke tanah coklat. Tidak sepadan, eh?

Agaknya, _penyakit_ku menular ke Thomas yang berjarak tidak sampai satu meter di depanku—mungkin hanya setengahnya. "Lihat, kami tidak bermaksud ..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Pak Walikota," sanggahku, memotong kalimat ingin-menjelaskan-nya secepat kilat. Sembari memberinya seulas senyum, memperlihatkan sisi diriku yang tegar dan kuat—yang sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin beliau melontarkan kata "maaf" pada orang menyedihkan sepertiku. Mereka—atau setidaknya Thomas tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku-lah yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab. Dan akan kulakukan hal itu. Sedang kulakukan.

Akibat salah menapakkan kaki di jalan, perkebunan yang diwariskan kakek gagal kuambil alih. Pada akhirnya perkebunan ini akan _disulap_ menjadi taman hiburan yang mengasyikan untuk dikunjungi di akhir pekan. Aku gagal total, pulang ke kota, dan tidak akan bisa menikmati fasilitas di taman ini nantinya—bukan itu, namun yang lebih berat: "aku kehilangan kenanganku bersama kakek dan teman-teman di sini". Sungguh, aku memang bodoh. Dan rasa bersalah pun menghantuiku setiap waktu.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku berunding dengan Thomas, berdua. Aku memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan tentang kepergianku pada warga kota. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedih mereka ketika datang ke rumahku. Itu akan membuatku semakin sulit meninggalkan kota penuh kenangan ini. Dia setuju—meski terpaksa.

"Sudah saatnya aku berangkat, sebelum yang lain bangun. Selamat tinggal, Pak Thomas," ujarku tatkala tangan kiriku mengangkat tas.

Thomas memelukku sesaat sebelum aku pergi dan menepuk punggungku. Hei, ini kejadian langka! Pernahkah kalian dipeluk beliau? Merasakan perut menyembulnya mengenai tubuhmu? Rasanya geli, aku sedikit canggung, tapi dia tulus. Pelukannya terasa seperti pelukan seorang ibu—meski beliau bukan wanita—kepada anaknya yang akan pergi merantau, entah kapan akan kembali. Seperti induk burung yang telah lama mengajari anaknya terbang bersama, kini burung kecil itu akan terbang sendiri dan memulai hidup yang baru di tempat lain.

Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti demikianlah keadaan kami sekarang. Tapi, itu memang kenyataannya. Aku akan pergi—pulang ke kota, dan Thomas melepasku dengan pelukan hangat. Kesedihannya yang dalam terekspos jelas dari pelukannya. Begitu tulus, begitu menyentuh.

Detik pertama, kami menenggelamkan diri dalam kesunyian tanpa arti. Detik berikutnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya, menepuk pundakku sembari berkata, "Jack, kau masih muda. Kau pasti akan lebih sukses di kota. Aku mendoakanmu." Meski ia berkata demikian, namun aku merasa aku akan atau bahkan telah meninggalkan kejayaan masa mudaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, menggumamkan kata "terimakasih". Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, yang pasti aku sudah mengatakannya.

"Titipkan salamku pada yang lain."

"Pasti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga, Pak Walikota. Selamat tinggal," ujarku yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian pergi membelakangi kakek itu. Sayup-sayup kudengar ia mengatakan "selamat tinggal", itu tidak akan membuat kepalaku menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah memantapkan langkahku, bersiap menghadapi tantangan baru yang akan menyambutku di kota nanti.

"Selamat tinggal, Kota Mineral."

**

* * *

Selesai

* * *

**

**Ocehan terakhir penulis (yang lumayan panjang):**

_Jack gagal panen makanya diusir... ^^ *dihajar*_

Saya tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang cerita ini:  
judul engga nyambung  
akhir yang ngegantung  
kalimat yang tidak efisien dan engga nyambung satu dengan yang lainnya  
OOC  
dll

Mengenai _film _yang ditonton Jack, semuanya hanya karangan saya, tidak ada di dalam game. Awalnya saya mau pinjam punya **Kak Iya **alias **Shane L. Prochainezo, DoJe **alias **eri**(**.**)**eri, **dan **Prizie **dengan mencopot event inti di fic mereka. Tapi engga jadi karena saya takut menghilangkan keaslian dari event yang mereka buat, jadi akhirnya saya pakai event yang ada di fic-fic saya aja. Maaf engga kreatif, saya kehilangan ide di tengah-tengah, jadi saya copas aja dari fic saya dengan sedikit _perhiasan _tambahan. Alurnya saya percepat karena takut fic ini kepanjangan.

Maaf, saya buatnya dari bawah terus atas baru tengahnya, makanya engga nyambung. Saya memang begitu kalau buat cerita, dapat idenya dari satu kata/kalimat, jadi lumayan sulit buat kembangin. Sudahlah, pokoknya maaf sekali otak saya buntu (dari dulu). Mudah-mudahan ini akan jadi cerita saya yang terakhir di FHMI maupun di FFN. Makanya saya mau ngoceh-ngoceh dulu.

Meski saya _lahir _di fandom MegaTen, tapi saya letakkan fic terakhir ini di FHMI karena fandom ini orang-orangnya lebih menyenangkan (menurut saya pribadi), bisa memberi saran yang membangun, menjunjung tinggi _ajaran _"tidak suka tidak baca/review", dan keren-keren. Lagipula saya ada sedikit masalah di MegaTen, dan saya kurang lihai (?) dalam membuat fic selain di fandom game. Dan saya lega bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum tanggal 23 desember, dan pas jumlahnya juga 23 hahay.

Sepertinya ocehan saya terlalu panjang, sebaiknya saya akhiri saja sebelum terjadi hal yang ya ya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang ada di dalam cerita, maaf juga kalau saya ada salah. Silakan oceh balik di kotak review jika berkenan.

**Terakhir:**  
Buat teman-teman yang lain (khususnya **DoJe**, **Prizie**, **Kak Iya**, **Tea**, **MelzZz** kalau ada baca) terus berkarya yah.. Selamat tinggal (semoga saya engga balik lagi).


End file.
